Ash and Water
by Luna The Yaoi Fan
Summary: This is were Fire and Ice left off. Slash! EdwardxJake. Bella is gone. It will be easier to understand if you read Fire and Ice on my gracelalia account. R&R Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1: Kisses

Hello again!! (waves like an idiot) This is my sequel to _Fire and Ice_. Please give me all the feedback you want. You can even flame! I need something to heat my house. For all that are reading my story this will have sexual content….eventually. I'm not putting my first lemon in the first chapter, sorry! Enjoy!

P.S. Looking for an Editor…Anyone interested just P.M. me!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series! Look at the pairing above; did you see this in the books? I think not! If I did own Twilight, it would be a complete fuck fest dammit!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Kisses

Isabella Marie Swan Cullen was dead. Killed by the very thing she was protecting. A hybrid vampire. Her child.

The Cullen's were devastated when Edward finally came downstairs. He wouldn't speak. They knew Bella was gone. The child resting in Rosalie's arms their forever reminder.

"Kill that little monster!" Jacob cried. He wouldn't, couldn't look at the thing that took Bella away.

"Give her to me." Edward finally spoke. Rosalie reluctantly gave the child to her father. "Reneesme," he whispered, "Reneesme Carlie Cullen." The child now had a name.

Jacob still wouldn't look at her. He stared at Edward. Not her, if he could he'll never look at her.

Jacob had a secret. Only he and Edward knew this secret. Jacob did have an imprint. This mystery imprint was Edward Cullen.

By some horrible twist of fate Jacob had imprinted on Edward. For just that Edward disliked him. Thoughts that went through Jacobs head at times made him want to twitch. Sometime there were glances that he chose to ignore.

Fate didn't like Jacob Black or Edward Cullen. Fate decided that it was time to screw with them some more. When Edward held up Reneesme Jacob saw her. His eyes nearly popped out of his skull. It was happening again.

Edward heard what had gone through Jacobs head. If it hadn't stopped a long time ago Edward's heart would of now. He gave the baby back to Rose and motioned for Jake to follow him out the door.

When the two were out of vampire and werewolf hearing range Edward spoke. "Please. Please. Please tell me you were lying in your thoughts." He begged.

Jacob shook his head. It was the same feeling as before. It couldn't be possible. Jacob Black had two imprints.

When the two returned to the house no one asked what happened. Edward refused to look at Jacob.

The week progressed. Charlie hated Edward more than ever. He saw it as though Edward personally killed Bella. The Cullen's told him different however. The story was that both Edward and Bella had gotten sick on their honeymoon. Bella's immune system couldn't fight against it. She died with Edward almost dying with her.

The funeral was just as Bella would have liked it. It wasn't majorly crowded and had many flowers. Her only problem would have been the hundreds of tears flowing as she was lowered into her grave. Edward threw in a ruffled red and white tulip (1) to be buried with his wife.

The family returned back to their large house. Everyone except Edward and Jake went to hunt. Alice took Reneesme to show her the ropes.

Jacob was granted a room in the house. One right next to Edwards. Another twist of fate. He couldn't sleep. Jacob hadn't been able to sleep much after Bella's death. He started to settle into a sound slumber when he heard a faint noise. So faint even his ears could barely hear it. A moan from Edwards room. No. Too close, Edwards bathroom.

Jacobs eyes opened. Curiosity got the better of him. He silently crept into Edwards room. Steam floated inward.

More moans were heard. Jake peaked into the bathroom. A figure was behind the curtain. From the amount of steam Jake could tell the water must have been really hot. Too hot for a human. Too hot…..for Bella.

A small gasp was uttered followed by a sigh. "Bella…My Bella." Edward shakily spoke. "Why did you have to go?"

"Edward?" Jacob whispered.

"What do you want, wolf?"

"Well, damn," Jacob hissed, "I was just looking out for my imprint."

Edward hated it when Jacob called him that. Without thinking Edward stepped out from behind the curtain and started towards Jake. "Look," he growled, " I don't fucking care what you're wolf instincts say. You don't have to look after me. I do not want to be and never want to be your imprint!"

Jacob began to blush. Since Edward was not aware of his actions he hadn't realized something of vital importance. He was now very naked and very close to Jake.

Edward was about to continue his rant when he finally noticed the pink tint on the younger face. "Why are you blushing, Black?" he questioned. Edward then noticed the predicament at hand. "Ah!" he exclaimed, "You're embarrassed to see me like this, aren't you, Jacob?" A smirk crawled across Edwards face.

Jacobs blush deepened. Edward was too close for comfort. Jacob could feel the cool temperature from his body. The sweet smell that Jake was all too familiar with, he could taste. Restraints and boundaries forgotten, Jacob did the one thing that he'd wanted to do for a long while. Quick as wildfire, Jacob molded his lips against Edwards marble ones. Tears escaped his eyes as he snaked his arms around Edwards neck. Jacobs heart thumped loudly in his chest, waiting for Edward to push him away…..

Edward, however, did not. His eyes slowly slipped closed as he deepened their kiss. He wiped away leftovers of Jacobs tears. Edward pushed Jacob against the wall and began to lick at the latter's bottom lip. But before Jacob could break their barrier…

"Edward! We're ho-oh….Didn't exactly see that coming…" Alice stood in the doorway, shocked beyond belief.

The kiss severed.

"Alice! You're-you're home…"Edward stuttered.

"Yeah….Um Edward…Can I talk to you…alone?"

Edward nodded and tried to follow his sister into his room. She stopped him.

"For God's sake! Put on a towel!"

Edward complied and wrapped a towel around his waist. Jacob could feel embarrassment rolling off the both of them. As the door shut he slid against the wall. Only one thing was going through Jacobs mind, 'Holy Mary mother of God! What just happened?!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Think of the Cover of New Moon.

Well….Do you think I should continue? Also _**"Editor Wanted!!"**_

Thank You! R & R!!


	2. Chapter 2: Explainations and Lusty Lusty

Hi every body! Here is Chapter 2 of 'Ash and Water' and right on time! I have an editor now, mia-dcwut-09. She writes very good stories, too. READ THEM AFTER THIS! I give you cyber-cookies if you do.

Warnings: Towels and Lusty lusty.

Disclaimer: Yup. I own Twilight. That's why through the entire books Edward and Jacob were doing the bunny hop dance. Come on people! Really?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Explanations and Lusty Lusty

"Alice…I can explain-"

Alice cut Edward off. "Shhhh!" She taped the side of her head. '_I'll speak like this. Just listen. The others are downstairs. I personally am happy that you've found someone else to be with. Even if it is the wolf. But screwing him senseless in THIS house is not an option. I'm not sure how well this would go over with the rest of the family._'

"Carlisle and Esme would be okay with it." Edward mumbled.

"_Jasper. Emmett. Rosalie. Leah. Need I go on? Or do I also need to say Seth?"_

"Seth might be fine with it too! You don't know him." Edward pouted.

"_Whatever. But…Wait! Edward! I've got an idea! We still have one house leftover from Emmett and Rosalie's honeymoon. Yes it's still standing. We could refurbish it and you and Black could have your nice little home sweet home." _Alice smiled.

"I'll think about it."

"Wait. On second thought. Can I tell Jasper?" Alice said, actually speaking.

"No!"

"But Edwaaaaaard!" she whined, "He could already know! I mean with those oh so lusty waves you and Black are giving out, he's probably gonna tackle me the next time he sees me!"

Edward's eye twitched. He looked like ha was about to faint. Could vampires faint? Before Edward could find out on his own, an ear-splitting scream came from downstairs.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Jacob came bursting from the bathroom. "What the hell was that?!"

Alice and Edward exchanged glances and turned to Jacob. In hushed tones they said simultaneously, "Jasper."

"Jasper?" Jacob asked. He blink a few times then started for the stairs.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

The siblings beat Jacob to his destination. They each took one of his arms in their grip and jumped! Right into the middle of the room next to Emmet and Rosalie.

"What's wrong with my Jazz?" Alice asked.

Jacob could hear a weird sort of buzzing. Like someone was speaking way too fast for a normal persons understanding.

"I don't know! Outta nowhere he started yelling and twitching." Emmett explained.

"Now he's just running around in circles yelling 'Lusty, lusty!' over and over again." Rosalie's eyes followed the almost invisible figure going around the living room.

Carlisle started to walking into the living room to see what all the commotion was about when-

"**LUSTY, LUSTY!!**" Jasper screamed.

-he decided that kitchen was a very nice place to be at this moment in time. It was so shiny and in need of attention.

Jacob took notice of this little scene and pouted a bit. "Looks like your dad isn't going to be any help."

Alice sighed. "Jazz," She called in a sickly sweet voice, "if you stop running around and messing up Esme's floor, we can play up stairs."

Jasper came to a skidding halt. He looked at his wife suspiciously, "What game?"

Alice sighed again. "Edward, I'm gonna kill you for this." She used her sweet 'I'm-so-innocent' voice again to respond to Jasper, "How about 'The Virgin Milkmaid and the Well-hung Stable Boy', Jazzie-pooh?"

Jasper didn't respond. He did however pick up his "Virgin Milkmaid" and run upstairs.

Emmett and Jacob began to laugh so hard that Jacob was crying. "Oh my God!" they cried together.

Edward cleared his throat. "Alice, can hear you. You know that, right?"

Emmett regained some of his composure. "Of course we-Edward…Why are you in a towel?"

"Shut up, Emmett."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go! Now hopefully Alice can help Jasper. Please review. I was hoping to get like 5-10 before I post the next chapter. R&R and hope I don't procrastinate on the next chappy. It happens often. I'm sorry. But I will strive! For you dear readers!

What was I saying…..Oh yes! Review! Please!


	3. Chapter 3: Compromise

Please don't hurt me. I said when I got 5-10 reviews I'd update and…that was a month ago. My plot bunnies were high on the carrots I give them again! There's nothing I could do! I'm sorry! If it makes you guys feel better I was in the hospital for 4 days and da same day I got out I got bit by a dog. My life sucks, I know! But I'm alive and updating so smile! And after you finish this chapter go read my editors stories! Remember: mia-dcwut-09. Now read on!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my mind but my mom wants to corrupt- *gets tapped on shoulder and ear whispered into* -too late…

------------------------

Chapter 3: Compromise

Edward was now fully clothed and down stairs with Alice, Esme and Jacob. Alice had explained to situation to Esme, and being the loving mother that she is, she was ecstatic. Alice, however, was still fuming.

"Edward, you owe me big! After 'Virgin Milkmaid' Jasper had us play the 'Rabbi and the Contortionist'! I can't contort during sex, Edward!" Alice scolded.

Jacob bit his lips to keep from laughing. Her anger could easily be turned to him. An angry Alice is a scary Alice.

"Shut up, wolf boy!"

"I didn't do anything!"

Alice glared at Jacob for a second. She then turned to Edward. "You owe me! Now…What do I want? Hmm…I got it!"

"No!" Edward screamed.

"Why not?! It's really a simple request." Alice pouted.

Edward ran over to Jacob. He wrapped his arms around the wolf and growled, "Mine!"

"What the fuck is up with all this 'mine' shit!?" Jacob exclaimed.

"Jacob, I do not like cursing in my house." Esme simply stated.

"Sorry, Mrs. Cullen."

"You can call me, Esme dear. Now Edward, what is so bad with Alice's request?"

"MINE!" Edward yelled. "She wants pictures! No! Mine!"

Jacob and Esme were now completely confused. What pictures? What kind of pictures? Why does Alice want them? And why is Edward being so damn possessive?

And then it dawned on Esme…

"Alice! What Edward and Jacob do is their private business! You can't ask for a picture like that! Naughty, naughty child!" she scolded.

"Esme, you know you're wondering about it, too!" Alice pouted again, "Come on! It's just one cute little picture!"

Edward began to growl again. Jacob was still confused and was starting to get annoyed when…the light bulb in his brain decided to turn on. A blush covered his features. "Alice…" he started, "You want a picture…"

Alice nodded.

"Of Edward and I…"

She nodded again.

"Doing…_that_?"

She gave a curt nod.

"How about a compromise?" Jacob suggested.

"WHAT!"Edward screamed

"Edward, I'm right here, you know. But yeah, a compromise. Instead of _that_ how about it just be a kiss?"

Complete silence. You could hear crickets in the background. To which got Esme thinking '_Why are there crickets in my house?_' Finally Alice broke the silence.

"Deal."

Jacob put out his hand to shake. Edward maneuvered in front of him and blocked Alice's way. "No. Mine. No picture for Alice!"

"Edward. Move. It could be a lot worse and be happy I talked her down. So help me if you don't move…" Jacob let the threat linger.

Edward pouted. "But…But…"

"No buts! Move!"

Edward frowned deeply and reluctantly moved over. The pixie girl and wolf boy shook hands in agreement. Alice would now get a picture of Edward and Jacob kissing for her time as a play thing with Jasper.

Alice squealed in excitement, "I can't wait! I can just imagine the puppies!"

Jacob blushed, turning a very deep shade of red, making him resemble a tomato.

-----------

Done! Now Remember what I told you! Read on! And please review. Every time a read leaves feedback a hot bishonen gets naked!


	4. Chapter 4: Halloween Fun

Happy Halloween everyone! It's a miracle! I'm posting twice in the same month! Be happy my loyal readers! But there is something I must address. Last chapter I only got 2 reviews. I am sad to say that I'm a review junkie. Please, when you're done, leave a little comment. Please?

Disclaimer: Kellan Lutz may have been to my mother's Wal-Mart, and Peter Facinelli may have signed my book, but still don't own Twilight.

--------

Chapter 4: Halloween Fun

It had been about a month since the agreement between Alice and Jacob. The house had settled down a bit and everyone was just lounging about, well all except for Reneesme.

"Daddy," she spoke.

Edwards's eyes lifted from his book in shock. Reneesme didn't speak unless something important was happening. "Yes, honey?"

"Can I go trick or treating," the young girl questioned. Her eyes glittered with the thought of going out dressed as a monster or ghoul.

"No." came Edward's curt response.

Reneesme pouted. "Please, Daddy! I really wanna go trick-or-treating!"

Jacob shifted next to Edward. The baseball game he was watching with Jasper and Emmett went unnoticed. "Maybe," He whispered, "You should let her go. She's still a kid. I could take her."

"No! She's only a month old! She could get hurt!"

Jacob gave him a skeptical look. "She's half vampire and she has the body of a kid normally going trick-or-treating. Let her go!"

"No. I refuse!"

"Edward's just being pissy!" Alice came out of nowhere. "He's just mad 'cause he gets pranked every year!"

Emmett began to laugh, "Remember last year! With the cat!" His laughter turned to a full blown cackle.

"Don't you dare mention THE CAT!" Edward glared.

Reneesme and Jacob were now very interested in said cat. "What did you do with a cat?"

Alice began to laugh. Jasper was leaning against a now hollering Emmett. He couldn't hold himself up straight as he joined his brother and wife, all laughing hysterically.

Jacob coughed, "Ahem? The cat story please?"

"No. Not the cat story! That cat was an evil little shit!" Edward glared at his family.

"Ah, the cat story." Carlisle said out of nowhere.

Jacob jumped. He looked at Carlisle with a confused and amused expression. This was because Carlisle was in an oversized satin red robe with fur trim. In the doctors eye was a monocle and a wooden pipe was hanging from his mouth. "Dr. Cullen…what are wearing?"

Carlisle blew into his pipe and a disarray of bubbles came fluttering out. "It's my comfy time clothes. When I was little I remember that I wanted to be a story teller. It didn't work as you can tell but I didn't want to part with the outfit."

"…Okay then…Grandpa, will you tell us the story now?" Reneesme had a slightly scared look on her face. Her grandpa was weird sometimes.

"Ah, yes! The cat story!"

"Carlisle, if you tell that story I will burn that robe…with you in it!" Edward threatened.

"My robe! Bad, vampire child! Bad!" Carlisle blew bubbles in Edward's face.

Normally this would be something Emmett does. However, when Carlisle is in his comfy clothes all hell breaks loose. This is the time sane people, like Esme, hide, which she did the moment she saw Carlisle looking for his fake pipe.

"Edward, just let him tell the story. He'll just do it anyway!" Esme called from somewhere in the attic. It's times like these that make her love panic rooms.

"Thank you, dear! I'll come find you later!"

"Damn it!" Esme swore.

"Now. Last Halloween we had Bella go to the animal shelter. She adopted a cute little kitten. Emmet then dropped said kitten in water. Alice then put the wet kitten in Edward('_s room. The kitten proceeded to wreck Edwards room. When Edward opened the door to his room…well…the screams were heard for miles.

Now the kitten, for some reason unknown to me, fell in love with Edward. He started yelling in his cute little whiskered face and he just licked him! It was so cute. The kitten wouldn't stop following him around and would get all sad when he went to school. Finally, Edward had enough.

He drove the kitten back to the shelter and was about to leave him there…But the thing just stared at him all sad and cute and lonely. So he brought him back home." Carlisle finished with a smile on his face.

"So why is it I've never seen a cat in the house?" Jacob asked.

From the kitchen a small tabby cat came strutting out in all his glory. Noticing Edward was in the room the cat ran up to the bronze haired youth and jumped onto his lap. "Mew!"

Edward's eye began to twitch. "I hate you all, except you, Simba!" Edward then began to pet the cat.

"How, have we not noticed this," Nessie asked.

------

Well that's all folks! Have a happy Halloween! And pretty, pretty please! Push the review button!


	5. To My Dear Readers

To My Dear Readers:

I am sad to say Ash and Water is on hiatus for the time being. There are some problems I have at home which I care not to tak about. I will not be able to update and don't know when I will get to a computer with internet again. I am deeply sorry my readers but for now this is my fond farewell. I hope to see you as soon as possible.

Your Loving Authoress,

Luna The Yaoi Fan

P.S. Ash and Water is _**NOT**_ being discontinued. I will update again! I promise you that!


End file.
